Your Eyes on My Power
by CirqueFreak
Summary: Alythorn is the new girl at school. She's drop dead beautiful and strong headed. On her first day at Forks High she notice's Edward. For what he truly is. Does he see who she is?
1. Beggining

Chapter 1-Beginning

"Why? Why do I have to start another school?" Alythorn thought. "I hate this, four years in high school then moving some place else after hiding out to go to "college"? Why don't they just let me live normally? I just want to travel the world forever."

Alythorn walked through the rain and into the front doors of the school. She was told by her aunt, Betty, that she was now going to Forks High in Washington. She really didn't want to go but she had to. Just to keep her occupied. She walked into the office and got her schedule. At least she was a junior this year. All day she walked around finding her classes and keeping to herself. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She hated that feeling. The feeling of being watched and dissected like a frog.

When the bell rung for lunch she decided to skip and went out to the field. A nice tree was watching for her so she sat under it. Even though it was too cool to be outside, she couldn't feel it. She looked up at the sky and thanked the skies that it was not sunny. If so, she would have never come. It looked cloudy and rainy. The skies looked gray and disfigured. She was in her own world when the bell rung. She walked inside to her class.

"Biology. Hmm, where is that classroom?" She found her classroom and walked in. It grew silent like a graveyard, they were watching again.

"Hello? Do you need help?" A man called from behind his desk.

"Yes um, I'm Alythorn. Alythorn Bayou." She held out her enrollment form. She heard a breath from the back of the classroom.

Edward watched Alythorn with shock. He could not believe his eyes. "Where did she come from?" He thought. 'Why is she here? I thought…" He couldn't stop starring. Alythorn had shoulder length brunette hair and looked to be about 5'9. Her lips were small but noticeable. She had on dark blue jeans, red boots that looked beat up, a t-shirt with a red vest and a leather jacket. She had dark skin that looked smooth and unbreakable. Her eyes were golden.

Alythorn looked at the boy who just gasped. Her eyes locked onto him. His skin was pale and looked smooth also. His lips were full on his strong jaw line. He had a straight nose and high cheekbones. His hair was this unusual shade of brownish kind of bronze color. His body is slender but it's easy to tell that he was muscular. His eyes were what caught her the most. They were golden, like hers.

"Um, Edward? Do you happen to know Miss Bayou?" The man said after an awkward moment.

"No," Alythorn felt tensing in her body. Edward's voice was smooth and also seductive. Just like hers. Was he really….

"Oh, I just thought so. You two are looking at one another like you haven't seen each other in years. Well Miss. Bayou, take a seat anywhere. I'm Mr. Banner."

Alythorn sat in the far corner to hide from the stares. But she felt him watching her the most.


	2. Knowing

Chapter 2: Knowing

"Carlisle, I'm telling you she's one of us."

Carlisle paced the living room with a crease in his forehead thinking about the mysterious Alythorn.

"Edward are you sure?"

Edward walked closer to him. "Positive. She had smooth skin, her eyes were golden, and she looked rock hard. Incredibly beautiful. Dad, she's a vampire."

"But why would she come here? What if she feeds? The Quilete tribe won't allow it." Carlisle worried.

"Well she did control herself, so she must not be a newborn. And her eyes were golden so she must be vegetarian."

"Or maybe she will attack one day."

Edward and Carlisle turned to the booming voice.

"She could pick them off one by one." Emmett said.

Jasper flickered downstairs. "If she does, we'll handle it."

"You guys please don't do anything bad. I don't want any suspicions." Esme's soft voice spoke.

She walked behind Carlisle and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Edward and everyone else, I want you to keep an eye on her until we can figure out more on her." Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room.

Edward went to his room to think. "How could this be happening?" When he read her mind, she was only thinking of the work. He spent the whole class period reading her mind and he still couldn't find any evidence.

Edward got frustrated so he jumped out the window. He needed to hunt anyway.

……………………..

Edward decided to get to school a little earlier than everyone else. He needed to find this Alythorn. He parked in the lot and sat there waiting. He ran through his plan on how to approach her. He thought for a while and soon the bell rang. He walked off to his first class thinking he'll have to find her later.

Soon it was sixth period so Edward got to class early. His eyes flickered to Alythorn as soon as she walked in. Her head was down and she rushed to her seat. She wore a purple tunic with heart printed purple tights. Her hair fell graciously around her face. Edward was in a trance. She rose her head up and her eyes were turning black and bruises seemed to be forming around them. She hadn't fed.

The final bell rung and Mr. Banner called everyone's attention. He was interrupted by a girl. She was the new new girl that everyone was talking about. She supposedly liked to be called Bella. Her eyes were wide and brown. She had chocolate brown hair with a heart shaped face. She was petite but at least a few inches taller than Alice. And her skin seemed pale. The air had blown her scent toward Edward and he gasped in pain. Her blood was the sweetest he had ever smelled.

There was a snarl from the back of the classroom. Alythorn was in the corner looking as if she was in pain also. Her eyes seemed to burn at Bella with hunter instincts. Edward knew what was about to come.

He ran over to Alythorn and knelt in front of her. She looked him in his eyes and showed her teeth. He thought the hallways would be clear by now so he took her by the am and walked the classroom's back door. She started kicking and snarling when they got into the hallway. Edward threw her to the lockers and pinned her by the shoulders.

"What do you want?"

"Did you not smell her blood?"

"Yes, I did."

Her eyes grew, "So you are..."

"Yes."

"How can you control yourself from that?"

"I do not feed on humans. If you knew you couldn't handle it why did you come here?" Edward spat.

"I don't feed off humans. But her blood is too strong. It's alluring." Alythorn rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you hunt?" Edward spoke through gritted teeth.

"I was suppose to this afternoon."

Edward tensed up a moment and thought. "Come on."

He grabbed her and they both ran out the back doors of the school. He led her into the forest near his home. He heard a group of deer passing.

"There. Feed now."

"Okay, you don't ever command me and you don't even know me."

"I know that you're hungry. And we are at risk if you bite a human."

"Why would I bite a human? I hate thinking of me looking like a monster. And who is we?"

"I'll tell you later. Could you please feed?"

She folded her arms and stared at Edward. He lifted an eyebrow. This girl was really something. Even though she would never talk to a woman like that, dead or alive, he couldn't risk people knowing about vampires. He read her mind.

"You prefer a bear?"

She unfolded her arms backed up. "How did you know that?"

Edward was about to explain when he heard a noise. His head snapped quickly to an open space in the woods. "Alice."

Alice walked out of the woods and saw them. She stared for a moment.

"Alice what are you doing here?"

"I got bored in class so I looked to see what you would have been up to. I saw you grab that girl and run off. Is she the one you've been talking about?"

"What?" Alythorn said.

Edward put his head down slightly embarrassed. "Yes she is."

Alice looked at Alythorn suspiciously. "Why are your eyes black? And why did you try to attack that girl?"

"I wasn't going to attack her," snapped Alythorn. "I was trying to control myself but it was hard. If you could've smelled her blood."

"I prefer not to have. But why did you come here if your drink human blood?"

Alythorn stepped back, "I don't. Well not anymore."

Edward turned to her. "What do you mean not anymore?"

"I mean that when I was reborn I did. But after a while I stopped."

"How could you just stop?" Alice rang.

"She met someone," Edward said. "They were like us. She stayed with them to adapt to animal blood. Then she left."

"How did you know that?" She stepped closer to Edward. She then looked at Alice. "And what do you mean you looked to see what he could have been up to?"

Alice and Edward looked at each other. During those few moments, Edward would nod or shake his head. Edward finally spoke.

"Maybe she should come with us. Carlisle can explain everything."

"Carlisle?" Alythorn asked.

"We will explain later. Come on." Alice said. She crouched forward ready to jump.

"Alice wait," said Edward. "Do you want to come?" He turned towards Alythorn.

She hesitated. "Okay. But if anything-"

"Nothing will happen."

"Ok. You better keep your promise."

"Let's go already." Alice was getting impatient.

Edward crouched forward. "Let's go."

Edward, Alice, and Alythorn jumped tree to tree, gliding like birds. When they got to the house, Alythorn stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Edward walked to her with an extended hand.

"No, I'm okay."

They all continued inside. Alythorn remembered, Edward didn't promise anything. And she was alone without protection. What if something will happen? Edward eyes watched her hoping nothing would happen.


	3. Reunion

"Everyone. Could you all come to the living room?" Edward spoke. He knew that Emmett, Jazz and Rose should be home by now.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked Emmett.

"He went hunting."

Everyone flickered into the living room. Carlisle stared at Alythorn then stared at Edward.

"Is she?"

"Yes."

Carlisle walked towards Alythorn. He held his hand out as an introduction but Alythorn just sniffed. He dropped it to his side.

"So you must be the Alythorn that Edward talks about."

"Why does he keep talking about me?" Alythorn thought.

Edward gulped in embarrassment. "Yes, Carlisle."

"We've heard quite a few things about you. Where do you come from?"

Alythorn stood there for a minute. Enough time for Esme to walk closer to Carlisle.

"I'm from the South. New Orleans. I came here because I hated the sun. I hate that I shine in it."

"What brought you here?" Edward asked.

"I had a friend who knew the Denali clan. She was told that another coven like them lived in Forks. She tried their way of feeding but couldn't control her thirst, so she left. But that was a long time ago. She's gone now." Alythorn bowed her head staring at the floor.

"So I decided to come check you guys out but then I saw that it was eerie here. So now I'm staying here. Well actually in this run down apartment in Seattle. I use this creepy guy's house address. He's very fond of me." She gave a smirk.

"I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves," Carlisle said. "This is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I'm sure you know Edward and Alice by now. And I'm Carlisle."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No. It's just that I've heard of you before. Do you know the Volutri? Personally, I mean."

"Um, yes. I once stayed with them. Centuries ago."

She laughed slightly. "There's something huh? I once meet them. That was also ages ago. Before the incident." She again bowed her head.

There was a noise coming from outside. It was getting closer and closer. Alythorn backed away from Edward.

"You said,"

"It's only Jasper."

She gasped. "Jasper?"

Jasper glided into the room next to Alice. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"Where did you go?"

"I went with Edward. We have a guest."

"Oh, I am sorry. I am Jasper. Pleasure to meet you."

Alythorn growled. She then lunged to Jasper.

"No!" Edward cried.


	4. Fight

Everything happened in a flash. Jasper had Alythorn in a headlock, Alice was on the ground, Emmett was growling, Esme was in shock, and Edward looked pained.

"What are you doing?!" Edward shouted to Alythorn.

She was kicking and growling but Jasper had a tight hold on her. Her golden eyes looked like an open flame and her lips were pulled back over her teeth.

"You- you killed him!" She tried to talk. But fury raged through her.

"Ma'am I do not know who you are talking about." Jasper said.

"Yes you do you murderous creature! You took him away from me!"

"I haven't killed anyone!"

"I'm sure you've had you fair share of killing sprees." Alythorn hissed.

"Wait everyone just calm down." Carlisle was never as nervous as he was now. Edward read his mind and Carlisle was worried that Jasper might have done something.

"What is going on because I am confused and ready to fight?" Emmett was still in his crouch teeth exposed.

Carlisle walked closer to Jasper and laid a hand on his shoulder. Jasper looked at Edward and Edward nodded. Jasper let her go very slowly walking over to Alice. Edward realized that Alice was on the ground also with a shocked face. She had fallen after she tried to stop Alythorn but was only pushed to the ground.

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper said.

"Jasper?" There was a tone in her voice like she was shocked by him. He looked at her with worry then back at Alythorn. She was now close to the wall with her eyes closed. She opened them and watched everyone. Her eyes would flicker from one person to the next.

"Explain." Edward said.

"I don't have anything to explain to you. I'm leaving." Alythorn turned towards the window.

Edward was already there grabbing her by the arm. "Tell us what you meant by Jasper killing someone."

Edward saw Esme flinch slightly. She was getting uncomfortable and worried.

"_**Let me go now, I can't do this. Not now. It hurts too much." **_Alythorn thought.

Edward heard Alythorn's thoughts and he looked at her. He didn't want to cause pain to her. Never would he want to hurt a woman, it would be cruel. He slowly let his hand drop and she pranced out the window.

"What are you doing?!" Emmett said.

"She will come back." Edward turned and headed to his room.

He heard everyone's confusing thoughts with his own. He heard Alice gasp and Esme's wet sob.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really do hope that you guys like my fan fic. It won't take me that long to do updates unless my internet is acting stupid. I write all the time so no worries on withdrawals. **

**If you have any way on how I can improve or if you're confused, or you want to give me props. All are welcome!!!**


End file.
